Great Holy Grail War Online
by RandomReaderThatWrites
Summary: AU In a world where The Holy Grail War is just a game of servers, with Thousands of Players. Each of them create an Avatar, who resembles a figure long lost in History. They are tasked with Missions and Battles, until only one is left to Claim the Holy Grail. However, can it always be so simple?
1. Prologue of Heroes

**_Great Holy Grail War Online_**

 ** _by Saber_Art_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Prologue of Heroes_**

* * *

 _All around the world, there are certain people who have left their stories in Histroy._

 _Among Legends and Myths, these people became known by all._

 _Even amongs the living, some of them are worshiped like Gods._

 _Yet, that isn't what this story talks about._

 _Here we are going to talk about the adventure of a group of 'normal' people._

 _Why did I write 'normal' with ''? That would be because, even though hidden from the naked eye, nothing in this world is actually normal._

 _Can you call Golems, Monsters, Gods, Mages normal?_

 _Can you call Magic normal?_

 _The mages in this time, they are few. It was a law among them, that no one would be able to know of them; no one should know of their existence. But, some broke the law and some didn't even consider it._

 _This is the reason of the start of this adventure. This is the reason why 'it' was created._

* * *

1 Week from now, we had moved to Fuyuki, Japan. The reason why? I still don't know.

My name is Jeannie, Jeannie d'Arc and I live with my best friend's family. Her name is Arturia Pendragon. I used to live in a small village in France. Arturia's father was a close friend of my dad, and so, when my father suddenly died, he took me as his own daughter.

From France, to Britannia and now to Japan.

So, I was told to be the one to open this story, yet I cannot write this prologue, because the story is what really matters.

But for now, all I can say is:

I hope you enjoy this story!

Now that I remembered... I think the author mentioned something about disclaimers and warnings... Ah, yes!

 _ **Author does not own Fate/Grand Order or any related franchise. Though, I am glad the F/GO game is finally getting a English Translation this summer.**_

 _ **Secondly, you will be warned of a few things:**_

 _ **1\. Author has yet to Download Fate/Grand Order, so most of the information are taken from Type-Moon Wiki. This fact can lead to Character OOCness.**_

 _ **2\. This is an AU fanfiction, which means that there will be changes from canon.**_

 _ **3\. The Author isn't exactly familiar with Fate/Grand Order, critics are appreciated.**_

 _ **4\. The story's name (Great Holy Grail War Online) is a temporary name. If you got any ideas, please do tell me.**_

* * *

 **Edit:** 2/1/2018 Because my English was that different back then...


	2. The most famous MMORPG

**_Great Holy Grail War Online_**

 ** _by Saber_Art_**

 ** _Chapter 2: The most famous MMORPG_**

* * *

"Seriously Jeannie, you should remove that Headpiece." a very familiar voice said. "It is drawing too much attention on you."

The one speaking to her was a girl, a person very dear to her.

"You don't need to worry, Arturia." Jeannie replied, removing her eyes from the Nitendo to look at her friend. Opposite of her was her Childhood Best Friend, Arturia Pendragon. She had golden hair and a pair of green eyes, dressed in clothes similar to her own. Well, she got her clothes from Arturia's closet... Nevermind.

They were both seated at a restaurant. Arturia's parents weren't going to come home early today, and cooking for the young Pendragon was impossible. So, there was only one option left.

The Restaurant.

The Headpiece they had been previously talking about, is an ornament she had found on her late father's old house. It was part of a woman's armor, that much they could tell. Back in France and Britain, she had had no problem with wearing it, but here in Japan, it earned quiet the stares. Now that she thought about it, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Maybe, I should really remove it." Jeannie said. The stares were sometimes... creepy. "Yes, you should." Arturia said, nodding her head. With a sigh, Jeanne turned off the Nitendo, and slowly put it in her bag, alongside the Headpiece.

Half an hour later, the two girls finished their food and paid the fee.

"So are we going to that place?" Jeanne asked the moment they were out of the restaurant's doors. By 'that place' she meant a certain store they had passed on their way to the restaurant. With a frown on her lips, Arturia answered after a while. "Fine. But only for an hour. We must return home."

"Yes!"

It was a store that sold games of all kinds, but also provided the needed Softwares and Hardwares needed for players to play in this store. Back in Britannia, Jeannie hadn't always been this interested in video games, but misteriously, the second they stepped foot in Fuyuki, that changed for both of them. And it wasn't because the games in this city were different and more excellent than the ones back in Britannia. No, it was because of another strange reason.

Maybe they would find it in this Store.

The place that they would be visiting was just a few blocks away from the restaurant, and as such, it took them a short time to arrive. Entering through the front door, the two girls were surprised at first. There were hundreds of players inside. Sure, the store was a giant building, but the sheer number of teenagers there was...

"Sigh... We are here." Arturia stated the obvious. "What do you want to do now."

Looking up at her best friend, Jeannie frowned at her emotionless face. It was always present. "Cheer up!" she told the young Pendragon. "How about the one over there?"

Following the direction Jeannie was pointing at, Arturia saw a bunch of Kids wearing some strange clothes on their body and holding a toy sword. Before them was a screen, which was showing a match between two fighters. The fighters were executing the same moves the kids were demostrating.

"That would be a piece of cake for me." Arturia said. Back in Britain, she had picked up the art of the Sword, and had been the Captain of her school's Fencing Club. Maybe she should join the same club in her new school...

"Fine I will do it." she answered. Maybe a little warm up wasn't that bad.

"The game's rules are simple. You have to defeat your opponents by using only the art of the sword." a kid explained when the two got near the playing children. The 'opponents', were inside the screen, and the clothes were sensors that would send every move you made to your Avatar, the kid explained further.

Arturia placed the strange cloth around her arms and legs, and picked up the 'sword' she was to use. The game started, and she swiftly killed all the thievs that came at her.

Level after level, Arturia killed with a relaxed posture and planed moves. The kids would applause every now and then, cheering the young girl in every level she unlocked.

Level 10, she had arrived at it after 20 minutes. It was the last level and the Boss battle. She instictivly gripped her sword tighter, and 'ran' towards the Boss. Focused on the screen, where the Boss was located, she failed to notice a foot in her way.

Feeling something hold her next step, Arturia rolled on the ground, and raised her sword ready to attack the opposer. Before her stood a man, years older than her. He smelled of alcohol, and was looking at her with a smug smirk.

"No one is going to pass that level before I do." the man said and his smirk widened. "Oh look, you lost! HAHAHAHA"

"What?!" Arturia turned her head around to look at the screen and was surprised to see the red letters YOU LOSE on top of her dead Avatar. "You distracted me!" Arturia yelled. She did not really care if she won or not, but she hated those that would use unchivalrous tactics for selfish desires.

"And who cares?" the man mocked. "You can't win when you play fair."

"Yes you can." Arturia murmured, but the man heard it well. She had not whispered those words out of fear, but because talking to this man was going to get her nowhere.

"Hmpf... Than prove it! I challenge you..." the man started, and paused for a moment to pick up a fallen sword. "... to a real match."

"That is if you can, of course!" the man laughed. "You can refuse if you don't won't to get hurt, little girl. Can you even hold a real sword? Hahahahaha!"

Arturia lowered her face, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Jeanne got a really bad feeling about this. She wanted to interefere and stop the man from proposing the challenge, but he had gone and stepped on Arturia's pride as a swordswoman. There was no going back.

"Fine!" Arturia accepted the challenge, as she slowly raised herself from the ground. "Let's take this outside."

"Why? You afraid of losing before all this people?"

"No. Just making sure I don't break anything while mopping the floor with you."

"Arturia..." Jeanne wanted to stop her, as her reply indicated something was going to go bad. Living by her friend's side, she knew what happened to those who wounded her pride. But, saying 'I'll mop the floor with you' was so uncharacteristic of her.

The two swordsmen were out in the streets. Fortunately there were no cars on the streets at the moment. Strange, did they sense this fight before it even started?

"You are going to regret this, little girl."

Rather than replying, Arturia rushed at him, sword diagonally slashing at him. "Kuh..." the man was caught by surprise, but still blocked the slash. Using his free hand (he was currently holding the sword with one hand), he made to deliver a punch to the girl's face.

But it was blocked by the sword. Jumping back, she created distance between them. "This is a fight using Blades and not fists!" Arturia stated, but the man laughed. She raised an eyebrow at the other.

"I said this was a real fight, not a Sword-only fight."

 _'Is he trying to overpower Arturia by using his fists?'_ Jeanne thought. She was looking at the battle, away from the two fighters.

 _'That girl has quiet the strong muscles.'_ the man thought. Said girl had a small body, and she almost looked fragile, but to be able to block his punch meant she had strength in that small body.

"Come on, let us quickly finish this." Arturia said, correcting any flaws in her fighting pose and waiting for the man to attack.

 _'Two minutes.'_ Jeanne counted in her head. "She has not moved a muscle for two whole minutes. What is that man thinking? Is he planning something?"

The man rushed at her, body lowered, matching her height. When his head was 5 inches away from the girl, Arturia raised her sword. Making a vertical slash in unbelievable speed, she was about to knock him out with a powerful blow to the back of his head, only for the man to suddenly faint.

The man did not move for 20 seconds. "Did he just faint?!"

"Maybe it was due to the alcohol." Jeanne guessed. She had smelled the liquor too, so it wouldn't be a surprise if he had just passed out because of it.

Looking at the man who had fallen face-first in the ground, Arturia bent down to reach him.

That was what he had waited for her to do.

With one sudden motion, he raised his body with one arm, and used the other to deliver his sword to Arturia's chest. He did not try to 'slash' at it, but rather to knock the air out of her lungs by 'stubbing' it.

And he succedded.

"Arturia!" Jeanne yelled as her friend tried to catch her breath. The man fully raised to his feet and deliver a blow to the girl's abdomen with his sword's tip. "Aggh..." Arturia groaned as pain filled her.

The man raised his sword yet again, but Arturia weakly blocked it, but was not fast enough to block his fist. The punch collided with her lower jaw, and she fell to the ground. The sword rolled on the ground, away from her. No matter, she still tried to raise up to her feet.

The man raised his sword yet again. Jeanne wanted to interfere, but she could do nothing to stop him.

"Hahahaha! Where is you strength now?!" the man laughed madly and lowered the sword down on the girl's back.

"Art-"

But it was stopped.

"Enough!" a male voice came from the man's back. A tanned hand had caught the blade in mid-fall and kept it away from the girl's back.

Turning around the drank man looked at a tanned young teenager, about the same age as the girl, with white hair and dressed in a red shirt and black pants. "Hitting a young girl is not an act to be comitted by any man!" the teenager said.

"Hmpf, whatever. I will just beat you too." the man replied, the alcohol reaching the boy's nose. "Oh, so you are drunk..." the boy whispered, as he delivered a hard blow with the end of a sword that appeared out of nowhere, on the man's stomach. Said man coughed up as the air left his lungs.

The tanned male caught the falling body of the passed out man and laid it down. He helped the girl get up and sighed with relief at seeing her well. "Thank you for your help, sir!" Jeanne had arrived by her friend's side and thanked the young man in her place.

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal. We are about the same age, if my guess is correct." the tanned teenager replied. "By the way, my name is Emiya."

"Jeanne and this is my friend Arturia." Jeanne introduced herself and her friend.

"Hmm... here in Japan we use our surnames whenever introducing ourselves..." the man scratched the back of his head.

"Ah..." Jeanne gasped. "d'Arc and Pendragon, then."

"d'Arc and Pendragon as in Joan d'Arc and Arthur Pendragon?" Emiya raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Y-yes." Jeanne answered nervously. That is strange, Emiya thought.

"Okay then. It was nice to meet you. I have to go home now." Emiya waved at them and turned around, walking away from them.

"Goodbye!" Jeanne waved back, as she heard her friend groan.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I am fine."

"You shouldn't be picking fights like that with strangers!" Jeanne yelled like a worried mother. "You know, you are starting to become more and more like Mord-" but she stopped herself before saying the name.

Arturia lowered her head, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry." Memories started to flow in her mind.

"Let's go home now." Jeanne said, helping her friend to walk. But, after a few short steps, the doors of the store opened and out came a group of teenagers, all of them holding the same poster.

"Hey, this game is so fantastic."

"Yes! A friend of mine is already playing it, and he said it is the best game ever!"

"I'm so buying it tomorrow. And it costs almost nothing."

Those were some of the sentences that came to their ears. As if something had possessed their feet, the two girls walked up to the group of kids. One fellow girl saw them and went to their side.

"Hey, have you heard of this game?" she asked pointing at the poster. "It is fantastic."

'The Great Holy Grail War Online' was the game advertised in said poster. Because they were before the store the girls guessed that they must be video-game players too.

"No, but I am interested in it." Arturia suddenly replied. Why did her throat feel like possesed? "Where can I buy it?"

"In the store, and it is so cheap!" the girl pointed at the door of said store.

"That way we are going then..." Jeanne laughed nervously as her friend looked at her for approval. "It is your money after all." she added.

About 10 minutes later, they were out of the store.

"So this is the newest and most famous MMORPG here in Japan." Arturia told her friend. "It requires this Full-Dive system, but oh well, time to play." added the other blonde.

* * *

 **Edit:** This is what happens when your English continues to improve. You find grammar and vocabulary errors in your own fic. 2/1/18

Also, yeah, my name used to be SaberArt almost a year ago, but now I go by the name of RandomReaderThatWrites, Ran or Random for short.


	3. Saber and Ruler

**_Great Holy Grail War Online_**

 ** _by Saber_Art_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Saber and Ruler_**

* * *

The house they lived in was a small castle-like villa, located within the woods of the Shinto district of Fuyuki.

Inside, it wasn't decorated with luxurius stuff like one would expect, but rather with the normal goods you would need in everyday life.

Jeanne followed after Arturia, as they walked up a set of stairs. The light breeze played with her long blonde hair. Having let them free from the braid she usually had them, her hair reached down to her mid-thaights.

Stepping inside the building, Jeanne sighed. She was still unfamiliar with the new house. Closing her eyes, she continued walking after her friend, only to bump into her back.

"Huh?" Arturia let out the sound, as she felt something against her back. "Jeanne?"

"Sorry, I was not looking!" Jeanne apologized. "But, why did you stop?"

Arturia ran a hand through her hair.

"This is strange..."

"What?"

"The second we stepped foot in Japan, all of a sudden we become Video-Game players." the young Pendragon started. "And we just bought a game we had never even heard about."

"And what is so strange about it?" Jeanne tittled her head in confusion, but then smirked. "You don't think we have been possessed by the Video-Game Demons, do you? Oh no, what do we do now!" she added dramatically, and then chuckled.

When the two had first met, they had one thing in common, their belief in God.

"No, of course not."

"The Great Holy Grail War Online..." Jeanne trailed off, as she stared at the poster the girl had given to them. "What really caught my interest was this one character here." she added, pointing her finger at an avatar in the poster. "She looks just like you."

And true to her words, there was a knight with shinning golden hair, kept in a bun warped with a small braid of hair, wearing a blue dress underneath silver armor pieces. Looking between the two, the only differences would be the hairstyle and clothes. Maybe, if she could convince Arturia to change her hairstyle from the ponytail she currently had into the bun, they might look exactly the same.

Of course, there was also the shining golden Sword that the Avatar was holding.

"Really?" Arturia looked at the poster. How come she hadn't noticed it earlier. Looking at the other avatars, she raised an eyebrow. "And this one looks exactly like you."

"Say what?"

...Ecpeacially because of that headpiece.

* * *

A Full Dive system...

"You ready?" Jeanne asked. Arturia nodded, as she checked the Hardware and Software systems for the last time. "Let's do it then. This Full-Dive thingy..."

* * *

Everything went black. It felt as if they were falling. Yet, she couldn't tell if it was from up-down or down-up. It felt so strange, and her pazzled state could not tell where left and right were, or even up and down in this case.

And then, it all came to a stop.

Her feet lightly touched the ground. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw nothing but black.

Confused, she started calling. Maybe her friend would hear her.

Yet, no sound came out.

Just for a second, a chill ran up her entire body. It felt as if something had gone and scanned all her being, as if something had looked straight into her soul.

Turning around, she ran at a random direction, yet her feet weren't really moving.

Then, a blinding light illuminated her path out of nowhere.

Raising her hand, she made to touch it.

* * *

She gasped, filling her lungs with as much air as she could. Scanning her surroundings, the girl saw nothing else than trees. She could tell, that it was...

A Forest.

"Arturia!" the girl screamed, yet no answer came. Staying here would not help her situation, so getting out of the forest was the best solution.

She raised her foot and made to run. However, for some reason, her entire body felt heavier than normal.

"Wha-?" Surprise stopped all her thoughts, as she looked down at her clothes.

Or _what_ should have been her clothes. In their place, she was wearing a blue dress, with armor pieces here and there on her body. It was the same attire the Avatar in the poster had been wearing.

Then she remembered. "Of course, the game." she said, placing her hand on her head. It all of a sudden started aching. "Where is Arturia?"

Moving with slow steps, she walked further into the forest.

* * *

"What was that?" Arturia asked, as her eyes roamed around the forest. She had suddenly gasped for air, and all she could remember was

"I pushed the ON button of the device..." she murmured to herself, and her eyes widdened. "Jeanne?!"

She ran around, trying not to panic. It was a game, nothing bad could happen to them. Still...

Stopping in her tracks, she tried to clear her mind. She would find Jeanne and than continue with the game.

The new set of clothes she was wearing did not even bother her.

* * *

 _Welcome new player!_

 _This is a Message from the game's main System._

 _As a new player, we present you to the rules of the game._

 _Firstly, every Avatar created, randomly get under a class of Servants. It could be the Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, Ruler or Avenger Classes._

 _Secondly, the Game's playing system is composed of what are called the Singularity Missions and the Boss Missions._

 _The Singularity Missions are missions aquired in Villages or Cities, ranked as the Easy Missions._

 _The Boss Missions are missions aquired after completing a certain amount of Singularity Missions, ranked as the Normal and Hard Missions._

 _There is also something important: If you were to be defeated in future battles, your server will be deleted and you will have to start_ everything _from the begining._

The message continued down below, and the two girls continued reading it. Just at the end of it, it said: _This game recommends using alliases and not your real names, as it may affect relationships in real life. If you agree to our rules, you may continiue._

Typical of all games.

* * *

"Now, to find Arturia." Jeanne told herself, as the message closed. It was in a panel that had appeared out of nowhere before her. "But how do I do that...?"

Yep, Jeanne was lost.

A sound like water hitting the soil was heard through the forest. Turning towards where the sound had come from, she saw a card flying at her.

Catching it in mid-air, she looked at the front-print.

It was her.

"Ruler?" Jeanne read aloud what was written under her picture. "Wasn't that one of the classes?"

Flipping the card backwards, it was completely golden colored, with a gold lined image that seemed to be the trademark picture of the Ruler Class.

The card slowly started to fade, until it was nothing more than golden particles. Said particles soon turned into water, and a map was suddenly formed.

"Huh?" Jeanne was confused at first, but than she remembered something. This was one of the Ruler Class Servant Skill. "[The Spirit Board]. This may help me in finding Arturia."

A few miles away from her location,-which was marked by a small golden sphere- there was a blue sphere, signifying that there was a Servant at that position.

Arturia liked the blue color, so she followed the road that the Spirit Board showed. Even if it wasn't her, she could use some help.

Let's just hope it wasn't an enemy.

* * *

"Arturia!"

A voice suddenly shouted. It came from behind her, so she quickly turned around.

"J-J-Jeanne!" she managed to say, as she couldn't believe her eyes. Jeanne stood before her, breathing heavely, with her hair in a long braid and wearing armor.

"Arty!" Jeanne suddenly blurted, and jumped at her dear friend.

Catching the flying girl in her arms, and lightly embracing her, Arturia sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Hahaha, sorry!" Jeanne laughed, and looked her friend up and down. "Isn't that armor heavy?"

"No."

"By the way, Saber-"

"Saber?"

"Yeah, that's your Servant Class." Jeanne answered. "Aren't we supposed to call each-other by our Classes?"

"Yes, but..." the message she had read earlier, clearly stated that a Servant couldn't find another Servant's class simply by looking at them once. Expecially without looking at their weapon. It said that keeping your Class and your Avatar's true Historic name hidden could give you an advantage against other players. "... but, how did you know?"

"Another class skill, I guess."

"Class Skill? I didn't read in the message about a Servant Class possessing the ability to tell another Servant's Class simply by looking at them. Wait... you don't mean..."

"...Ruler?" Arturia's eyes widened for a second, hearing Jeanne reply with a "Yep, Ruler is my Class."

The Ruler and Avenger Classes.

The rarest Classes, given only to a lucky few.

And Jeanne d'Arc was one of them.

* * *

"Are you sure the village is this way?" Arturia asked. Jeanne's [Spirit Board] was able to tell the location of every Servant within a certain radius, and the locations and places too.

Currently they are heading to a Village that was supposed to be a few miles from the woods.

But, they had been walking for hours.

"Yes!" Jeanne answered, looking at her Map. With every passing second, her body seemed to tire up. "Heh?"

Muffled sounds came from the bushes.

"Get down!" Saber shouted as a skeleton flew out of the bushes. It went forwards directly at Ruler, and Arturia kicked off to cut it in half with her sword, one only she could see and wield.

However, before she could reach it, several golden swords fell from the trees, impaling themselves in the body of the skeleton. The sword and the Skeleton then disappeared.

 _"What are Skeletons doing this near to the village?"_ a male's voice came from somewhere in the trees.

 _"How am I supposed to know?_ " another voice, this one a girl's replied.

 _"Maybe it is part of the new Singularity that released last week."_ yet another male's voice stated his thoughts.

"Who's there?" Ruler shouted to the trees, but no answer came.

"They are gone." she added after a few seconds passsed.

"Okay, let's continue towards the village." Saber said. Ruler remembered the direction, luckily, since she could not materialize her [Spirit Board] anymore, having lost it during the skeleton's attack. "At least we know we are near it."

* * *

"We are here!"

"Yes we are."

Dropping to the ground, the two girls sighed with relief. They had tried to remove their armors, as they were weighting on them, but it was impossible.

"Hey Saber..." Ruler started, getting her friend's attention. "In the message, it didn't say anything about Rulers not being able to fight, right?"

"No."

"Then why don't I possess a weapon?"

"*Sigh* Maybe you do, but don't know it yet. It co-"

"Excuse me miss," a Villager approached. "Please, you have got to help my son. He is fighting those skeletons. Please help him!"

"What?" The girls were up on their feet. "Is there no one helping him?"

"No, only Servants can fight them, but my son went recklessly there."

"Come on, Saber."

The two girls ran at the forest again. The villager had told them about her son, and the location they should be heading to.

"Jeanne wait." Arturia called. "We are tired, and we still don't understand everything about this game. How can we help?"

"This is a Singularity mission, I know it." Jeanne answered without looking at her. "Even if the Villager was just a NPC, we can't just leave behind someone we could have saved. We must at least try. I am sure we will find a way to beat them."

Saber gave a nod, and the two continued running. Soon, they arrived at a clearing, were a young man, in mid-twenties, was fighting with several skeletons. He was injured and more skeletons came out of nowhere.

Drawing her invisible sword, Arturia rushed at one of the skeletons, who was attempting to injure the male from behind. The sword covered by wind, cut through the bones of its opponent.

Ruler looked at her Card one last time. In the picture, her Avatar was holding a banner; a flag. She also had a rapier around her waist, sheathed in a shining scabbard. Yet, she had none of them.

She heard Arturia let out a battle-cry, as she swung her [Invisible Air], cutting every skeleton in her way. The young man they were to help, didn't question their arrival and continued to punch and kick his way out of the attacking Skeletons.

"You are not bad for a woman." he called out to Saber. "How about a contest on who kills more?"

Saber didn't answer, but the man understood. Ruler however, could not do anything but stare. She had no weapon, no power, yet, there was something more to this.

The Skeletons, she could tell that they were 'weak', created only to 'attack' those in their way, and never 'defend' or 'retreat'.

She could tell Saber's Stats were high and enough to defeat them with only one swing of her blade. However, she would tire more and more, eventually passing out -as the game gave the Avatar the same physical strength the player had in real life.

[King Arthur], that was the name of the Hero Saber was. The once and future King of Britain, whose legend ended in Camlan, were he was killed by Mordred, his son.

Or rather, _her_ son.

[Joan d'Arc], was the name of the Heroic Spirit she possessed. The Holy Maiden of Orleans.

But, even if it looked as if everything was in their advantage, one Skeleton stood differently from the others.

All of them possessed old 'clothes', a short sword and shield, but this one was clearly stronger. Its build was bigger and It was holding a spear.

With one powerful thrust, it connected with Saber's armor. The later had been cornered by the number of Skeletons surrounding her, and was unable to dodge.

Her armor disolved, leaving her only with the blue dress.

Ruler did not make any movements to help, even though her being screamed the order 'move'.

She could feel that there was something else which would help Saber more than she.

This 'special' Skeleton was a Lancer Class Singularity Servant, and it raised its spear to pierce Saber's chest.

But a barrage of arrows thought otherwise.

All the arrows stabbed the skeletons in different places, all of them raining from the sky.

Ruler sighed with relief, as she heard the voice of their saviour.

 _"Didn't that skill look similar to yours, Lancer?"_ even though she wasn't talking to them.

 _"Come on Archer, we must leave."_

 _"I know Rider."_

"Maybe we should start with the easy Singulariries." Jeanne sweat-dropped, as her friend shook hands with the man they had helped and after a few words, watched him leave. After she made sure no one was watching them, Saber dropped to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Yeah..."

* * *

 **Edit:** 2/1/18 Ah, the nostalgia is real. Time to get my fingers working again


End file.
